


Choosing a New Path

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proving the old saying wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing a New Path

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of turned out like the antithesis of the prompt, didn't it? Or you could say it follows it because Harry turned out like his father but Watson didn't but... oh I don't know, it's a hastily-written, unbetaed drabble, don't look too much into it. Oh, and enjoy :)

* * *

It was almost scary how much Harry had grown to resemble their father. Especially when he was snoring with his face on the table like that, reeking of alcohol. Watson grimaced but gamely walked into the public house with the intention of dragging his brother out, no matter how much he looked like a ghost. Until this day, slurs and the thick smell of alcohol put Watson in mind of darker days he would rather forget.

Harry mumbled and moaned something or other but Watson didn't feel much like trying to understand what he was trying to say and just pulled Harry's arm over his shoulder, hefted him up.

 _I won't become this,_ Watson thought. _By God and Heaven and every other thing I hold dear, I will_ never _turn out like my father._


End file.
